


My Purpose

by Stanleylorenzo



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanleylorenzo/pseuds/Stanleylorenzo
Summary: Miguel's daughter, Juliana Rivera, never want to be a musician like her father. But her family insist that she must inherit the family's tradition. One day, on her 10th birthday, aswell as the Día de los Muertos day celebration, Juliana suddenly can see skeletons ghosts and can cross the Marigold Bridge to the Land of Death, whenever she likes. This is the story, of Juliana Miguel Felipe Rivera.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Juliana Rivera. My father is Miguel Rivera, a musician. My parents, and my other family wants me to inherit the family tradition and play music, since music is already become a part of our family. But the problem is, I don't want to. I didn't like music and I didn't like making shoes either. But before we get there, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Miguel Rivera, a musician and the one who brings music back to his family when he was twelve, now he's already become a handsome man. In the age of 24, he married Estela Gonzalez, who is a great-great granddaughter from Felipe's family side. So she actually a Rivera, but her great grandmother took her husband family name and become a Gonzalez. But in the end, she returns to the Rivera family again.

When Miguel was 25, his daughter, whom he named, Juliana Miguel Felipe Rivera, to honor her great-great-great grandfather, Felipe Rivera, born at the day of the dead or Día de los Muertos day. Of course, being born in that day means her ancestors can see her too when she was born. Felipe was very happy when he saw her, especially since he really wants his family to be a Rivera again.

"She's a real treasure, isn't she?" Óscar asked his excited brother, Felipe.

"Of course she is. She's a real angel" Felipe said, smiling. All the family, dead and alive, are all gather to see Juliana. They can see she inherit her father's look, with black hair, and the trademark of the Riveras, which are brown eyes.

When Juliana saw her family for the first time, she smiled and giggled, making the others who saw her feel happy too and warm inside. But her dead family was surprised when she reached out and grabbed one of Felipe's skeleton fingers, before she fell asleep again.

Felipe, who was standing beside Estela, was beyond surprise. Óscar, who was standing beside his twin brother, put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said...

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" Óscar said. Felipe nodded and said...

"She can see us"

And from that day, every Día de los Muertos day, Juliana can see the skeleton ghosts. Her dead family was very happy with it and talked to her until the end of the Día de los Muertos day, before they have to return to the Land of the Dead again.

But on her 7th birthday, Juliana fell unconscious and her temperature rise up so high and make her body feel so hot. Both her dead and living family were worried and called a doctor. Her family was so upset and beyond worried when the doctor told them he doesn't know what kind of sickness it is. Worst of all, the doctor said that she can pass away soon if her temperature didn't go down.

Felipe, who already attached so close to Juliana, put his hand on her forehead. Juliana can feel her great-great-great grandfather sadness from his touch. She opened her eyes a little, while panting because of how hot her body.

"Papá Felipe..., please don't be sad.. I'll be fine.." Juliana said weakly. Felipe can only smile sadly and caressed her black long hair that passed her shoulders.

"Get some rest, Juliana. You need it" Imelda said gently. Juliana, while panting tiredly, complied and fell asleep again. Her dead and living family already do everything what they can, now they can only hope and pray for tomorrow.

The next morning, Juliana woke up and she already felt better. But when she get up from her bed and go outside, her family was shocked.

"W-What's wrong?" Juliana asked, while rubbing her eyes. She can't see very well and was confused with it.

"Prima Juliana..have you seen your hair colour?" Juliana's cousin, Victor asked.

"My hair?" Juliana asked confuse, while she tried to see her hair. When she did, she gasped. Her hair had turned into a white-yellow bone colour.

When the doctor came again and checked her, he stated that her sickness yesterday, had turned her black hair into a white-yellowish bone colour and her eyes have astigmatism that high enough to make her have to wear glasses. Not just that, Juliana realised when on her 8th birthday, she can't see her dead family. Her dead family also realised that, when Juliana tried to search for them but can't find them, even though they were in front of her eyes. Her dead family was sad when she can't see them again, but happy to see her still alive and healthy.

But because of the sickness, Juliana wasn't so happy anymore. She can't see her dead family again and boys at her school were bullying her when they see her white yellowish hair. And what worse is the boys that bully her wanted to be musicians in the future. Because of that, Juliana doesn't like music and she doesn't like making shoes either. But her family insist that she needs to inherit her family's traditions in music and making shoes.

Because of all that, Juliana become a much less smiley girl and not so happy-going girl either. Especially after when she said she loves drawing, her mother forbid her to draw since Gonzalez family forbid an artist in their family because it brings bad memories to their family, and besides that, her mother stated that artist can't make enough money to make a living.

Today, is Juliana's 10th birthday, and she was getting ready to help her family prepared for the Día de los Muertos day. Juliana have her hair braided into two braids and wear a pink headband. She wears orange T-shirt, blue hooded jacket with white stripes on the arms sides, and blue denim jeans. She also, of course, wears Rivera boots and she also wears her big round glasses to help her see better.

When Juliana saw her reflection in her mirror, she sighed and said...

"Another day of loneliness.." Juliana said with a sad smile.

"Juliana! Can you help your cousin buy some Marigold flowers at the plaza?" Juliana's mother, Estela called.

"Yeah! Be right there, Mamá!" Juliana said and then went out of her room and go outside to find her older cousin, Victor, who is Rosa's son, waiting for her.

"Come on, let's not waste anytime. We need to practice the music for later" Victor said while walking to the plaza. Juliana run a little to reach beside him and asked...

"Do we have to?" Juliana said. She knew that they have to practice their music for their ancestors to hear, but she never told her family that she could see them before.

"Of course. Music is a part of our family now, Prima. Even though it wasn't before" Victor said. He has the same built as Miguel and look just like his Tío Enrique when he was young. He is older than Juliana for 3 years.

"And each of us has to like it then?" Juliana asked innocently even though she can predict her primo's upcoming answer.

"You still don't like it then? Even though your father is a great musician?" Victor said. Juliana sighed and said...

"That is one other thing why I don't like music. Everyone thinks that I suppose to be great in music because I'm a daughter from a great musician and my great-great-great grandfather was an awesome musician. But the reality is, I don't have any taste in music. I can't make a song like dad and Papá Héctor. My music playing is beyond low everybody's expectation. I don't have any talent in music!" Juliana said frantically.

"Plus, Tía Estela can't have anymore children, so your parents put so much expectation on you" Victor added. Juliana grumbled and put one of her hand on her forehead. Feeling the stress going up to her head.

"Erghh.. You're not helping here.." Juliana said frowning to her older cousin. Victor sighed and turned around to face his prima, making both of them stop walking.

"You know, only half of what you said earlier is true. I know you can't make any song 'yet'. But for your music playing? How do you know that you're bad at it if you haven't try it yet? Because if I recall last time you never brave enough to play any music in front of our familia" Victor said stating the facts impatiently. He knew that his prima can play music better than anyone in the family if she wants to. So why not?

"And that's why I will never be a musician. There is no musician who is afraid to play music in front of their family. Besides.., I don't want to be like the 'boys' from school.." Juliana said while walked pass Victor. Victor can see it through her eyes though. It full of sadness which she hid in herself. Juliana never brave enough to tell her family that she was being bullied at school. Even Victor knew it only because he onced caught the bullies bullying her at the alley.

"You know not all musicians are bad. How about your papá? And papá Héctor? They are not bad guys and they are great musicians" Victor said while walking beside his prima now.

"I still don't like music and I don't have any talent in it. Now come on, we need to pick up everything faster in the plaza if we want to get back before afternoon" Juliana said, avoiding the question and kept walking faster to the plaza. Victor sighed, giving up to persuade his prima to play music, and start walking to the plaza too.

After buying everything that they need for the Día de los Muertos, Juliana and Victor go home. Victor start to practice his violin, while Juliana light up the candles at the ofrenda room. She looked at her ancestors photos and sighed sadly. She missed them so much and she missed to see them again.

"I wish I knew what my purpose is.." Juliana said particulary to no one, but to her ancestor photos. But when her hand moved near one of the candles, she accidentally blew off one of the candles. Juliana lit it up again with one of the candles before she went out of the ofrenda room.

"Hola, m'ija" Miguel said when he saw his daughter went out of the ofrenda room.

"Hola, Papá" Juliana replied.

"Ready to show your music to your family?" Miguel asked with his genuine smile, one dimple.

"Maybe not this year, Papá" Juliana replied with a sad smile. She never told her familia that she doesn't like music, except Victor who found out by himself of course. She didn't have a heart to break the news to her family, especially her papá, who is a musician. So she always replied the same thing to her papá when he asked her about that. And also, the same as every year, Miguel will sighed and smiled sadly.

"It's okay, m'ija. No need to be rush" Miguel said and then ruffled her head before he join his family in practicing their music for tonight.

Juliana sighed sadly. She didn't want to disappoint her father like that, but she really didn't want to play music, especially in front of her familia.

It's already night time. And the Día de los Muertos is begin. The Rivera family prepared everything for the last time for the celebration. Juliana too when her Mamá Elena called her.

"Juliana, m'ija, can you place this offerings at your Papá Felipe's cemetery? I forgot to put it this afternoon and I'm not as fast as I used to in the old days" Elena said to her great-granddaughter.

"Sí, Mamá Elena. I'll be back as soon as I can" Juliana said and took the offerings, which are tamales, Felipe's favorite food, and then took off running a little to the cemetery. When she did, Elena closed the gate for a while and said...

"Okay everyone, she's gone. Now let's get the surprise ready for her!" Elena said. Everyone smiled and nodded.

Juliana, not knowing about the surprise, ran to the cemetery. She thought she passed some skeletons walking, but she ignored it. She knew she couldn't see the people who already died anymore, so she's pretty sure that her minds are playing tricks on her.

When Juliana reached her family's cemetery near the wall end of Santa Cecilia cemetery, she didn't look at her surroundings and just put the tamales on Felipe's cemetery. She was about to go back, when suddenly Dante, the family dog who didn't get old according to her family, barking at her happily.

"Dante! Shh! Cállate!" Juliana said, trying to make Dante quiet. But Dante keep barking at her and then run off to some particular direction. Dante seems want Juliana to follow him, so she did.

"Dante! Where are you going Dante?!" Juliana said, while trying to keep up with the dog. But when they reached the end of the cemetery, Juliana didn't see any walls. Instead, she saw a beautiful, glowing, bright Marigold Bridge.

Not just that, Juliana also saw skeletons crossing the bridge. Juliana hesitate when Dante went to the bridge, but Dante kept barking at her and she saw Dante start changing colours into more colourful ones and neon polkadots. Not to mention wings that are colourful too, start coming out from his back.

Juliana still hesitate, but she went after Dante while crossing the bridge eventually. She becomes more panic when all she saw are skeletons. Not living people. She noticed she's the only living person that crossing the bridge, so many skeletons were starring at her like she was a new found speciment. So she pick up her pace and start running more fastly following Dante.

"Dante?! Dante, wait up!" Juliana called out, but Dante kept running and eventually start to fly with his new wings. Juliana grew more panic and didn't notice her surroundings while trying to keep up with Dante. She bumped into a skeleton and the skeleton's bones are scattering. Juliana, who grew more fear and panic, start picking out the bone parts.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Juliana said franticly while picking up the bones.

"It's okay, chiquita. Don't worry" the skeleton head with a hat who faced the other way said, while his bones start regrouping with each other, including the ones at Juliana's hold.

When the bones finally regroup, the head skull facing towards her while saying...

"See? Nothing to it.." But he trailed off when he saw who's in front of him. "Juliana?"

Juliana who was standing up from her kneel position, look up with shock and said, "Papá Héctor?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"W-Wha, What are you doing here?" Héctor asked. Confused and frantic himself.

"I-I don't know. I just followed Dante here, while-"

"Juliana?"

Juliana stopped and look at the person.

"Mamá.. Imelda?" Juliana said.

"Quick, Héctor, give me a marigold petal" Imelda said and Héctor quickly pick up a cempasúchil from the bridge and hand it to Imelda.

"Wha-Wha?" Juliana said in confusion. Imelda look at her and held out the petal while saying...

"Juliana, I give you my blessing" Imelda said, but the petal didn't glow.

"Mamá Imelda, it didn't glow" Julio said. It seems the other family member of Rivera saw Juliana too, but decided to let Mamá Imelda handle it. But when the marigold petal didn't glow, they decided to step in.

"Papá Julio?" Juliana said, even more confused when her Papá Julio said the petal didn't glow. Did it even had to glow? And why did Mamá Imelda gave her, her blessing? Why did she even need a blessing for?

Juliana look at them all in confusion when Mamá Imelda said...

"We need to take her to the Department of Family Reunion, vámonos" she said and turn her heel into the direction of the glowing city. Juliana was in awe when seeing the city. But her confusion make her hesitate and scared to follow Imelda.

"It's okay, m'ija. Come" Felipe held Juliana's hand and then led her to a line of people. Juliana read the letter on the top of the post.

"Arrival?" Juliana wondered out loud.

"Yes, we have to report the stuff we got from the Land of the Living first before we go back to the Land of the Dead" Felipe said.

When it's their turn, the arrival agent said the same thing to them like to the others.

"Anything to declare?"

"Yes" Imelda said while Felipe showed Juliana to the agent. The agent, shocked like last time, his eyeballs turned backwards and then fall to his mouth. Juliana squeaked in scare and then went hiding behind Felipe.

They eventually managed to go in and went straight to the Department of Family Reunion. There, they were directed to a clerk office with green visor and glasses.

"Rivera family?" he said.

"Yes, and the petal didn't glow" Imelda said impatiently.

"Did you steal anything?" Victoria asked her great-great niece.

"N-No" Juliana said, still confused.

"Are you cursed?" Óscar asked.

"No..." Juliana replied, even more confused than before.

"Then why is the petal didn't glow when Mamá Imelda gave her blessing?" Julio said, confused. Then all of them start bickering at once, making Juliana more confused and nervous.

"W-Wait!" Juliana exclaimed, making the others stop talking and look at her, making her more nervous. "W-What's going on?" Juliana added with a scared and nervous tone.

"Well, It's not a curse like last time and she's not turning into a skeleton either. It's a very rare case, but this is your birthday wish. Oh, and feliz cumpleaños" the clerk said.

"G-Gracias, but I didn't make any birthday wish yet. My family always celebrate my birthday after sun down. When Día de los Muertos started, so my dead family can see it too" Juliana reasoned.

"Well if that's the case, did you make a wish and then blew off a candle?" the clerk asked knowingly.

"I didn't, I-.. No way.. that count?!" Juliana said while realizing the event at the ofrenda room this afternoon. When she made a wish and accidentally blew off a candle. The clerk noticed she already realise it and said...

"Yes, it is"

"But it was an accident!" Juliana protested. The family didn't have a clue what they're talking about, but have a slight picture of the event in their heads.

"Well as long it was your birthday, you make a wish, blew a candle, your wish come true" the clerk explained.

"But I didn't make a wish to come here. I didn't even know it really exist!" Juliana said.

"Even though we already told you?" Victoria asked, a little offended.

"Well.. I don't know.." Juliana honestly replied.

"Then what is your wish?" the clerk asked. Juliana looked at him again and with a confuse tone, said...

"I wish.. I knew what my purpose is.." Juliana said.

"Well then, whatever your purpose is, it seems you will find it here, in the Land of the Dead" the clerk said.

"Then how do we send her back to the Land of the Living?" Héctor asked.

"There's no need for that. She can come here and go back there whenever she wants. But it has to be after sun down niña, because the bridge didn't show up at day time" the clerk said. Juliana nodded.

"So.. she can see us but she is fully alive?" Héctor said.

"Sí, Señor. Oh, and one other thing, when you come here at night time, your body is sleeping so you won't feel tired if you didn't go to sleep. And you have to always go back to the Land of the Living before sun rise" the clerk said.

"But you said she won't turn into a skeleton. Then why sun rise?" Héctor asked. The family start looking at Juliana if one of her body slowly turn into skeletal. Making her nervous.

"Same effect as the 'last time'. If she doesn't go back by sun rise, she will turn into skeleton. But not slowly like 'last time', but fastly. So as soon as the sun start to rise, her body will fastly turn into skeletals" the clerk said. The family knew the meaning of 'last time' as what happened to Miguel when he was twelve, but Juliana didn't, so she asked...

"What happened last time?" Juliana asked. The clerk and her family go quiet. They can't tell her about what her father did when he was twelve. If they did, she will knew the truth about Héctor and the ban of the music in Rivera family in the past. Juliana only knew that her family didn't like music before and Héctor was killed by his 'friend'. She didn't know about Héctor left his family and why her family didn't like music. The Rivera family didn't want to tell her and Victor about the bad things. The Riveras want them to remember the good and funny things. Even Juliana's tía, Coco, didn't know the whole truth about her family past. While the clerk knew that it was family bussines, so it was not his place to say anything.

"It's nothing, m'ija. Now come on, let's go to the Land of the Living to celebrate your birthday" Felipe said, distracting her from the question. Juliana is smart, but she also just a child who just turn ten today. So when she heard it, she jumped out in happiness.

"Yeah! Sí! Sí! Let's go!" Juliana said with glee. She started to run out of the room and almost bumped into other skeleton if it's not because of Óscar grabbed her hood.

"Woah, slow down, m'ija" Óscar said. Juliana smiled sheepishly and said...

"Sorry.." Juliana said. Her family chuckled at her enthusiasm. Afterall, she is the youngest Rivera.

They all start walking to the gate, and when they did, they talked with Juliana about some random things, since it's almost 3 years after the last time they able to talk with each other.

"So, how's the other Rivera, m'ija?" Imelda asked.

"They all fine, Mamá Imelda. Especially Mamá Elena. Even though Papá Franco already slow down a bit because of his age, Mamá Elena still as active and fiercesome as ever" Juliana said, making the other Riveras chuckled at that. Seeing Juliana cringed a bit when she was talking about her Mamá Elena, the family realised that the dead matriarch and the current living matriarch of the Rivera family are pretty much the same. They are fiercely protective of their family, but they are feared in a good way by their family.

"And your school?" Papá Julio asked. Juliana silent a bit, but then said...

"Great.. School is..fine" Juliana answered with a hidden hesitation in her voice. That didn't go unnoticed by Felipe, Óscar, Imelda, and Héctor though. Coco noticed it too and decided to change the subject.

"How's your Papá, Juliana?" Coco asked nicely to her great-great granddaughter. Juliana was relieved when her Mamá Coco changed the subject.

"Papá is great, Mamá Coco. He already published his new album and helping out at the shop too. He even tried to learn how to play accordion from Tío Abel" Juliana said. When Coco tried to distract Juliana while changing the talk subject. Imelda made a mental note to look for it later and made an eye contact with Héctor to tell him to try look for it too. Héctor nodded silently and keeping an eye on both his little girls talking with each other.

It will hurt him if he found out that his Juliana have a trouble at school, which she hide. School should be a fun place to learn, not to be something his great-great-great granddaughter troubled of.

When they reached the departure gate, the Rivera family one by one passed it with a face scan, making Juliana confused and nervous to pass it. The officer who saw her, smiled at her and said...

"It's okay, niña. You can pass through" the officer said, even though Juliana didn't get to face scan. Juliana sighed in relief and thanked the officer before she joined her family.

"What is that face scan for?" Juliana asked her Papá Felipe.

"Well, in Día de los Muertos day, you can cross over only if your family put up your photo at the ofrenda. If your photo is not on the ofrenda, you can't cross over" Felipe explained. Juliana cringed at the thought of someone who couldn't cross over to meet their family because their photo isn't at the ofrenda. Now she knew why her Papá always told her that remembering and putting her family photo at the ofrenda are important.

"It must be really sad.." Juliana muttered.

"About what, m'ija?" Felipe asked, seeing her sudden change demeanor.

"The people who can't cross over. It must be sad for them if they can't even meet their family. Even if it just once a year" Juliana said sadly.

Héctor, seeing her sad demeanor, suddenly put his hands under her armpits and carry her up so suddenly making her squeal in surprise.

"Why the sad face? It's your birthday, m'ija. Come on, where's the birthday girl smile?" Héctor said, prompting Juliana to smile. Juliana tried to, but it was an awkward smile, since she felt awkward being held up high above the ground.

"I didn't see any smile!" Héctor said and then carry her in one arm when he said, "There's only one way to make someone smile.." while smirking. His free hand held menacingly in the air. Juliana suddenly knew what he's about to do.

"No, No, Papá Héctor!" Juliana said while trying to get away, but Héctor had a firm grip on her and start tickling her, making her laugh.

"Haha! Okay! Okay, Stop! Papá Héctor!" Juliana pleaded between her laughs. Héctor and the other Riveras chuckled at the scene. Héctor stopped his 'attack' and set her down gently. Juliana smiled after that, making the family smiled too.

"Now that's more like it" Héctor said, smiling too.

"Come on you two. We have a family that waiting for us" Imelda said, but smiling too at Héctor interaction with their youngest Rivera.

At that, Dante came back with a huge alebrije that look like a leopard, with two huge horns and pair of wings, and have two paws at the front, but two claws like the bird of prey had at the back. Not to mention that it is colourful too like Dante.

Juliana was surprised and scared with the huge alebrije, so she tried to hide behind Imelda. Imelda chuckled at the reaction and whistled with her two fingers. The huge alebrije and Dante came closer to them hearing the whistle. Juliana become more scared, making her clutch Imelda's dress more tightly. Dante sense her fear and barked happily at her, telling her to not be scared with his own way.

"Don't be scared, m'ija. It's just Pepita. My spirit guide" Imelda said to Juliana, while putting her hand behind Juliana's head gently. Juliana look up and look at the said alebrije.

"Pepita? As in Pepita the grey tabby cat at home?" Juliana asked. Pepita voiced her agreement with a low gently growl and wafted with her nose to Juliana's direction. Juliana giggled slightly when the wind brushed her face.

"Now, let's go, shall we?" Imelda said gently while holding Juliana's hand in hers. The family nodded and they all crossed the Marigold Bridge together.

When they reached the Land of the Living, the alebrijes turned into normal animals, which are Xolo dog and grey tabby cat, while Juliana's dead family were covered in orange glow that seems to difference them from the living.

When they reached the Riveras house, Juliana was quickly hugged by her father and mother. Who, of course ignore the Rivera dead family because no one can see them except Juliana.

"Juliana, where have you been?!" Miguel said desperately.

"We were so worried, m'ija" Estela said to her daughter. Juliana was confused though.

"B-But I was at the cemetery earlier. Like what Mamá Elena asked me to" Juliana said.

"But you've been gone too long than you used to. I thought something might happen to you, m'ija" Elena said while covering Juliana's face with relief kisses.

"I-I'm fine, Mamá Elena. It just..took me longer at the cemetery earlier" Juliana said, which is not entirely a lie.

"Well, you're here now and that what matters the most. Now, let's get the birthday party begin!" Mamá Elena said. The others cheered too and happily complied.

Juliana has to take down a pinata, blindfolded, and she did it just in two swings of her bat. The candies are being share, she blew off the candles, cakes are being cut, and when that all done, Juliana get to open her presents.

She got bunch of things, like necklace from her Tía Coco, a new jacket from her Mamá, new Rivera boots from Mamá Elena, and lastly, her Papá...

"Open this up, m'ija" Miguel said excitedly to his daughter. Juliana took the big gift from her Papá's hand and open the wrappers. When she finally did she was shocked. In her hands, there's a brand new dark green guitar with her name written on the side.

"Papá.." Juliana said, speechless. Her family smiled widely, dead and alive.

"You like it? It's your surprise from all of us!" Miguel said, grinning.

"Now you won't be too shy to play in front of the family!" Tío Manny said excitedly.

"Huh?" Juliana asked in confusion. Miguel then kneel down to her level and tried to explain it to her.

"Well, you have your own guitar now and maybe you will brave enough to play in front of us next year? You don't need to rush, but I hope this will build up your confidence" Miguel said. Juliana want to say something, but seeing the light of hope twinkle in her father's eyes, she doesn't have a heart to say it, so instead she said...

"I.. I'll try, Papá" Juliana said, smiling weakly. Miguel was so happy, he hug the air out of his little girl.

"Pa-pá..can't-breath" Juliana said between her father's hug. Miguel quickly released her and said...

"Sorry, m'ija" he said smiling all over. The family cheered and celebrate the rest of the Día de los Muertos day with talking and laughing with each other. Juliana sat on the dark corner of her house and look at her new guitar.

"M'ija! That was awesome! Your own new guitar!" Héctor said, while approaching Juliana with Imelda, Felipe, and Óscar. Juliana almost forgot about her dead family when she's trying to sink in all her father's words earlier.

"Ehm..yeah..great" Juliana replied with some hidden hesitation, which are noticed by Felipe and Óscar. But they decided to keep quiet about it and see it more closely, later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I also wrote this on fanfiction.net under the name user "Kudo Yuichi". So I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When it's almost sun rise, the Rivera dead family went back to the Land of the Dead. Juliana promised to visit frequently, or in other words, every day.

Juliana kept her promise when she visited the Land of the Dead in the night after Día de los Muertos. She crossed the Marigold Bridge, but there is one single problem. The gate was closed. It was understandable since the only day when the dead can cross over is when Día de los Muertos day. But the officer that keep guard the gate, has been told that a living human girl will come visit in anytime she wants. So when the officer saw her, he openned the gate and smiled at her. Juliana returned the smile with a gratitude and a single 'gracias'.

Juliana can only go to the cemetery by sneaking out. So after dinner, she excused herself to get in bed early and then snuck out. She will return in the morning by sneaking in. The clerk did say she didn't need any sleep when she's at the Land of the Dead, so she's about to try it all out today.

But when she reached the Land of the Dead, Juliana quickly realised that she never ask her dead family their addresses. She knew they all live together now, but without one single clue of their home address, she completely clueless.

So Juliana tried to remember where the Department of Family Reunion is, and went there. Since it's not Día de los Muertos day, the Department of Family Reunion is empty. Only a few clerks walking around to get some of their works done.

So Juliana went to the clerk with green visor and glasses office and hope he was there to help her out. Which turned out, he still in his office.

"Rivera?" the clerk said, clearly surprise that she went back here so soon.

"Ehm..yeah, well.. I was wondering if you could show me the way or tell me my family address? I..kinda forgot to ask them about that yesterday" Juliana smiled sheepishly. The clerk chuckled a little and said...

"Sure, I'll show you the way and tell their address. I'm just about to go home anyway" the clerk said.

"You live near them?" Juliana asked.

"Fortunately, yes. Practically my family neighbor actually" the clerk said. Juliana nodded and waited a while for the clerk to finished his bussines, and then the both of them went out to their destination.

When they reached their destination, Juliana can see a house with two story high with yellow, blue, and purple paintings. It has a door that lead to a shoe shop and a big gate, which she presumed is like what she had at home.

The clerk knocked on the shop and then soon enough, Julio openned the door.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Julio asked.

"Sí. I'm just taking her to her family house" the clerk said while showing Juliana to Julio.

"Juliana? You back already?" Julio asked. Surprise to see their youngest Rivera back here so soon.

"Sí. And gracias señor" Juliana said to the clerk.

"De nada, niña. Enjoy your visit. And remember, you have until sun rise" the clerk reminded her. Juliana nodded.

"Sí. I remember" Juliana said and then the clerk went beside the Rivera house, which is no doubt is his family house.

Julio let Juliana in and she immediately smell the smell of leather from shoes. So she knew in no doubt, that this is their work shop for making shoes.

"Where is everybody?" Juliana asked, since it was empty at the work shop.

"Oh, they all taking a break since it's night already. Come on, I'll take you to them" Julio said, leading her away from the work shop and cross the yard to a house. Similiar to her house, but this one is bigger, two story high, and the yard is larger.

"It..looks like home" Juliana said, commenting at the simliar look of the house and the shop.

"Heheh, Mamá Imelda made it to look like home. So we won't get home sick when we come here" Julio said, chuckling a bit.

"Certainly.." Juliana agreed. "So..you guys still work making shoes in this..realm?" Juliana asked.

"Sí. At day time, we do. But after sun down, we all take a break" Julio said. When he open the door to the house, he went deeper to the house where there's a dining room. Where all of the dead Riveras were talking with each other and taking a break.

"Who's at the door, Papá?" Victoria asked Julio.

"Well, our little visitor, has come to visit today" Julio said, showing Juliana from behind him to the rest of the family.

"Ehm.. Buenas..noches?" Juliana said, a little bit unsurely.

"M'ija! Welcome back! Brought the guitar?" Héctor said excitedly. Juliana was taken off guard to that, which make her answer too immediate to her liking, and of course, was noticed by Felipe, Óscar, and Coco.

"Ehm.. Sí, eh, No, Papá Héctor. I-I left it at home" Juliana answered. Her whole family, dead and alive, thought Juliana loved her new guitar. Which in reality, she isn't. Well she's not 'not happy', but rather confuse to what to do with it. She doesn't like music, so she didn't want to play her new guitar.

"I guess I'll take you a tour around the house then" Felipe offered. Juliana was relief when he said that and she immediately agreed with him.

Felipe showed Juliana the whole part of the house. The attic. Kitchen. Living room. Bedrooms. The work shop. And lastly, the storage room for the leathers to make shoes.

"You do know, your family love you so much, right m'ija?" Felipe said which taken off guard by Juliana, who look at him in surprise.

"S-Sí, Papá Felipe" Juliana said. Felipe turned around and kneel down to her level before he put one of his hand on her head.

"Then you promise to tell us if something was wrong?" Felipe asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Juliana gulped and said...

"I-I promise" Juliana answered. Felipe smiled a little before he ruffled her head while standing up again.

"Good. Now let's get back to the family, shall we?" Felipe said. Juliana nodded and then the both of them finally back to the dining room.

"So, you like the house, m'ija?" Rosita asked.

"Sí. It looks so much like home and feels like home too" Juliana honestly replied.

"Well then let's see if you like the plaza even more, chiquita" Héctor said excitedly. And when Héctor want to take Juliana outside, Imelda swatted his hand away from Juliana and said...

"Hands off her for today, Héctor. It's her first day visiting here. Don't make her confuse with your excitement" Imelda reprimanded. Héctor look sad and that..makes Juliana says...

"I-I don't mind, Mamá Imelda. In fact, I still have a few hours before sun rise, and as long as I go back to the Land of the Living before sun rise, I'll be fine" Juliana said, making Héctor's eyes lit up in hope and excitement. Imelda seems to consider it for a while before she sighed and said...

"Well..since you are here to find your purpose, I thought I'll show you things around the shop. But since Héctor here is a musician and not a shoe maker, which your father inherit and followed suit.. I suppose you can search and take a look around the plaza to find your purpose aswell" Imelda said while eyeing Héctor dangerously. Héctor didn't mind though, he was so happy and excited, he quickly pulled Imelda into a quick kiss on the lips, before he grabbed Juliana's hand and pulled her out of the door, while saying...

"Muchas Gracias, mi amor! I'll get her back before sun rise!" Héctor said while running to the plaza with poor Juliana failing behind him while trying to keep up with his long legs. The Rivera family watched them go in amusement, while Imelda muttered...

"Ay, dios mío"

Meanwhile, Héctor brought Juliana to the plaza, which was so colourful and mildly crowded. Juliana was in awe when Héctor ranted all the things they have in the plaza. But when Héctor was ranting about the wonderful things, Juliana caught a glimpse of someone's arguing across the street, near the bridge. So Juliana wander off and went closer to the source of the argument.

"I told you it has to be a masterpiece! This one is just a child's play!" A french-accent middle-age man, which wears a white suit and grey coat, ranted while pointing to a painting with his black and gold handle cane.

"And I told you, I'm not an artist of painting! I'm a musician" said another man with thick spanish-accent. It was weird to have French people here though, since the occupants of the Land of the Dead are mostly Mexican.

"I searched and searched, and almost all people I asked if they are an artist which they said yes, are not an artist at all!" the french-accent man said, clearly distaste the half-baked painting they were arguing for.

"Are you from French?" Juliana asked out of no where, which made the two men stop arguing and the people who were watching, go silent.

"Oui, yes, I do" the French man said.

"Hmm.. Then..are you half-Mexican?" Juliana asked again which make the French man surprised.

"Oui. I am.. How did you know, living-girl?" the French man asked. Clearly surprised, but took a liking on Juliana's cleverness.

"Easy. Your accent and how you prefer an artist as a painter, but mostly your accent that gave it all away" Juliana answered. She read about it before in her art history book, that's why she knew.

"Artist is a painter, right?" the French man asked.

"No.. Besides, you must be new. At first, you must knew that you are in this realm because you are half-Mexican. This realm is for Mexican blood only, and Mexican, prefer artist as a musician. Not a painter" Juliana explained.

"Really?" the French man asked. It seems Juliana was right about he just recently died. Because his face was surprised with the new information.

"Sí, Señor" Juliana said.

"Then I'm terribly sorry, Monsieur" the French man said to the man he was arguing before. The man waved him off nicely and told him that it was just a little misunderstanding, before he left. Leaving the French man and Juliana alone.

"And merci to you, petite fille, for the information. Yet, I was wondering.. Do you know any painter around?" the French man said.

"Why do you need a painter for?" Juliana asked.

"I want to have a painting of this building" the French man said, motioning to a tall colourful neon and bright building. "for me to keep in my room. I'm not a painter myself, so I was looking for someone who can paint this building for me" the French man added.

"Hmm.. But doesn't French consider everything as an art? This 'child's play' is consider as an art too in French, you know" Juliana said while observing the half-baked painting of the building. The French man sighed and said...

"Yes.. But it won't do.." the French man said sadly. Juliana observed the building and the painting on the canvas before she asked...

"Have any painting equipment?" Juliana asked. The French man was surprised.

"Yes.. Want to try it?" the French man said, smiling while giving Juliana painting equipment. Juliana took that as an invitation and smiled while saying...

"Sí, Señor"

"Then be my guest" the French man said, while Juliana start painting.

After several hours, Héctor finally found Juliana while Juliana was just finishing the painting. When she did, Héctor turn her around and she could see Héctor scowling at her.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking for you for hours! I even considered calling the Riveras, but I still love my bones so I didn't.." Héctor ranted while Juliana looked guiltily at him.

"S-Sorry, Papá Héctor" Juliana said while Héctor still frowned at her. But both of them are surprised when they heard...

"Magnifique!" the French man said when he look at the freshly finished painting. Juliana captured all the details in her painting, including all the lights and bright neon colours, which made it so amazing. Both Héctor and Juliana turned around when they hear the statement. The French man then saw Héctor and immediately said...

"You are one of her relatives?" the French man asked. Héctor was confused, but decided to answer anyway.

"Yes, is..something wrong?" Héctor asked unsurely.

"Wrong? No! This painting is magnifique! You should be proud of her, monsieur. She is going to be a great artist in the future!" the French man said enthusiastically.

"Um.. Gracias, Señor" Juliana said gratefully. It's her first time she got a praise from her painting. She never let her family knew that she was into painting ever since her mother told her not to.

"Juliana! It's about to sun rise!" Héctor said frantically. Juliana look at her watch on her wrist and saw that Héctor was right. It is almost sun rise.

"We need to get you back, now!" Héctor said while pulling her hand to the gate direction.

"W-Wait!" the French man said making Héctor and Juliana stopped on their tracks. "My name is Pierre Archambault. What is yours, young artist?" the French man said. Juliana smiled and said...

"Juliana, Señor. Juliana Rivera" Juliana said and then left with Héctor to the direction of the gate. Pierre look at the painting again and chuckled to himself before he said...

"You are going to be a big artist in the future, Juliana. No doubt about that"

A.N : I didn't really know about the French and Mexican thing, because I wasn't either of it. And I never really learn about it either. So if I wrote it wrong, I'm really sorry. Because I only learn the knowledge from the movies. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Héctor and Juliana run as fast as they can, like their lives depend on it. Well literally it does.

I didn't know you have a touch in an art of painting, m'ija" Héctor said, already forgot about Juliana wondering off from him earlier. Juliana shrugged at the question and said...

"I guess it's just a pure luck" Juliana reasoned. She always thought that her family didn't like painters, that's why she always hide the fact that she loves drawing more than music.

"Pure luck? There's no luck in art, chiquita. There's only talent in art, and you have it! Through paintings!" Héctor said excitedly while running. Juliana shrugged it off and didn't say anything about it because they already reached the gate. The guard openned the gate for Juliana after she said good bye to Héctor.

Juliana crossed the Marigold Bridge in a sprint and then run full speed to her home. It's still dark since it's only 4 a.m in the morning, but Juliana have to sneak in very carefully if she didn't want to wake her family, and get another 3 hours of sleep, before she has to get up and go to school.

School. Oh, how dreaded that sound for Juliana. Well it's not everyday she got bullied but that what makes her more anxious. She didn't know when she will get bullied and when she won't. That's the very reason why her spirit will go down-hill, everytime she has to go to school.

Juliana sneak in through her window, which she left unlocked before she left earlier. Since her room is on the ground floor, it's very easy for her to sneak in through the back alley and then went inside her room. She slept for about 3 hours before her alarm went on.

Juliana dressed for the morning and do her morning routine before breakfast. True to the clerk's words, Juliana didn't feel tired at all in the morning, like she's already had 8 hours of sleep, which she didn't actually. Juliana's morning routine consist making her bed, take a bath, brush her teeth, do some stretching since she's pretty athletic, and then went to the dining room to have breakfast with everyone.

"Buenos dias" Juliana greeted. The Riveras already in the dining room shortly before Juliana, except Abel, who used to be late for breakfast.

"Buenos dias, m'ija" Estela said to her daughter and kissed her forehead while carrying some of the breakfast in her hands.

"Buenos dias" the family said in turns. Miguel ruffled her head while saying...

"Buenos dias, m'ija. Ready for school?"

"Sí, Papá. After breakfast of course" Juliana said. Miguel chuckled and ruffled her head again before all of them have some breakfast. Then Victor and Juliana went to school on walk. When night comes, Juliana sneak out to meet with her dead family at the Land of the Dead.

About a week passed and Héctor never ask her again about the painting. It seems he was afraid that if he ask her about the painting, their family will start asking about it and sooner or later they will find out about Héctor loose Juliana at the plaza. Héctor of course, didn't want to feel Imelda's boot on his skull for a long time, so he best stay on her good side.

And right about a week, something's weird happen at the Land of the Dead. Juliana and two of her guardians were called to the Department of Family Reunion. Juliana came with Imelda and Héctor, and soon the three of them were directed to the clerk with green visor and glasses office, which she found out that his name is Martín Hernandez.

"Why are we called here, Señor Hernandez?" Juliana asked when she came into the office with her great-great-great grandparents.

"I don't know, Juliana. I just got the news minutes ago. It seems there's another-" Martín said exactly when suddenly the door barge open and two officers came in hauling a rebelling child around 6 years old, while saying...

"Living child" finished the officers.

"Let me go!" the boy said while trying to get his hands free from the officers. The officers struggle to keep him stay in place. But the boy managed to get free and bumped hard with Juliana in the process.

"Hey!" Juliana said in protest. She almost hit the table because of the boy. The boy has slender body with black hair like any Mexican people. Brown eyes and he wears a long sleeves shirt with orange and light orange stripes, and a blue jeans with a pair of shoes. He reached around Juliana's chest in height.

"Lo siento..." the boy murmured. But when he turned around to face Juliana, he gasped in surprise while saying...

"Tío Martín?" Martín look at the boy in the same amount of surprise while raising his glasses little.

"Manuel?" Martín said, completely surprise. The boy, who named Manuel, completely speechless. When he did find his voice, he said...

"I-, I thought you're dead?" Manuel said completely confused.

"Well, this is the Land of the Dead" Martín said in a matter-of-fact voice, but happy to see his nephew again.

"And she?" Manuel said motioning to Juliana.

"She's a living exception, Manuel. And from what I saw in the report I just got, you make a wish 'to find your real family' to a shooting star and then you can cross over here. Am I right?" Martín said.

"The shooting star part was right, but for crossing over here" Manuel motioned the room with his two hands. "I have no idea it was actually existed" he added in disbelief.

"Well you're here and you saw it with your own eyes. I guess you have to pretty much believe it" Juliana said. Manuel look at her and then said...

"You're the Rivera right?" Juliana look at him, a little surprised, but asked...

"How do you recognized me?" Juliana asked a little challenging. Manuel look at her in a dead-pan look while saying...

"Rivera boots" pointing at her boots. "And a white yellowish hair girl is hard to miss in Santa Cecilia" pointing at Juliana's hair. Juliana look away at the mention of her hair. Imelda already glared at Manuel, seeing her great-great-great granddaughter reaction. The clerk noticed it too.

"Manuel.." he said warningly. Manuel seems to be oblivious with the situation and his confused look confirms it. But he knew from his tío's tone that he's wrong.

"Lo siento" Manuel apologized. Juliana shrugged it off and said...

"Está bien"

"So..how are you related again?" Héctor asked the clerk and the boy, breaking the awkward silence.

"His my sobrino, Señor. Had been taking care of him since he was a year old until he was 5" Martín said.

"That's exactly when Tío left me.." Manuel muttered, looking angry. Martín sighed and said...

"You know it's not my choice to left you so early, m'ijo" Martín said.

"But you did! And I had to moved to the orphanage because of that!" Manuel said frustatedly. The Riveras and Martín were taken aback from his outburst. The Riveras now knew that when Martín died, Manuel moved to the orphanage. But Juliana seems to be blunt with the situation when she asked...

"Where were your parents?" Manuel glared at her for her question and said...

"Both of my parents divorced when I was just a year old. My mother left me to my father, then my father left me to my tío. My tío died when I was 5. My parents already married to another person and they didn't wanna took me in, not that I mind anyway. In the end, I moved to the orphanage. Got a problem with that?" Manuel said menacingly for the last part. Juliana wasn't scared of him, she had been through a lot worse. But she didn't want to piss him off, so she simply said...

"No. Not a single one" Manuel stopped glaring at her and look at his feet instead, while Juliana look at the roof. Both kids didn't want to meet the other's eyes, making it awkward. Martín cleared his throat to break the silence and get the kids' attention.

"Well, Manuel, you can come here whenever you like, just like Juliana here. But only after sun down because the bridge won't appear when sun rise. It means you have to get back to the Land of the Living before sun rise, or you'll be stuck here forever, which means you will die." Martín explained. Manuel nodded in understanding, while Juliana just look at him, since she already knew about that.

"Oh! And one more thing, you two have to get back to the Land of the Living 'together', or else you can't get through the gate and won't be able to cross the bridge" Martín said warningly to both kids.

"Why?" Juliana asked confuse. Imelda and Héctor look at each other before they look at the clerk who seems to know everything about curses and wishes effects.

"It's the law. When there's only one who get in, there's only one that get out. Now there's two of you. Two of you get in the Land of the Dead, then there has to be two of you to get back to the Land of the Living, or else the gate deny you and you'll be stuck here forever, unless you get back together" the clerk explained.

"So... Everything is fine if we go back to the Land of the Living together right?" Juliana said. Martín nodded.

"Okay then, let's go back to the house, m'ija. They all missed you even though you can come now every day" Héctor said.

"And how about you come back with me to our family house? I assure you there's no your parents around" Martín asked his nephew. Manuel nodded slightly. Imelda took Juliana's hand and lead both her and Héctor out of the room after saying 'gracias' to the clerk.

As soon as Juliana, Imelda, and Héctor reached the Rivera's house, Juliana was immediately hugged by Felipe and carried up. Imelda and Héctor let Felipe took Juliana by himself, since they knew how much Felipe love Juliana.

Felipe took Juliana to the courtyard where there's a big tree in the middle. Felipe put Juliana down and sat under the shade of the tree. Juliana followed suit and Felipe immediately asked...

"Why were you called by the Department earlier, m'ija? Is there something wrong?" Juliana shrugged and said...

"Not much. There's another living boy with almost the same condition as me and both of us have to go through the gate together or else we'll be stuck here forever" Juliana said.

"Almost?" Felipe asked. Juliana was confused at first, but she picked it up quickly and said...

"He can come here because of his wish upon the shooting star. While mine is a birthday wish" Juliana said simply. Felipe nodded. He then decided to ask something he've been wanting to ask for a while.

"You like your guitar?" Felipe asked. He noticed Juliana flinched very slightly at that topic. He actually want to ask her about the school, but noticed that it was the more touchy topic.

"I..of course I like it.. Why did you ask?" Juliana asked hiding her nervousness miserably. Felipe noticed it immediately and decided to press it a little.

"I asked because you didn't seem to be fond in playing music. Everytime someone asked this to you, you always flinched, and tried to change the topic. Your nervousness is slightly noticeable, but not everyone knows about that. I can assure you that" Felipe said. Juliana shifted a little, feeling guilty and nervous at what Felipe just said.

"I.. Well-I.." Juliana tried to say, but her shoulders slumped at the thought telling her great-great-great grandfather the truth. Felipe noticed it too and ruffled her head slightly. Juliana leaned to the comfort. When it comes from Imelda or Héctor, Juliana didn't dare to tell the matriarch and the patriarch of the family the truth. But when it comes from Felipe, Juliana feels comfort, so she continued...

"I don't like music and making shoes.. But please don't tell anyone about this!" Juliana pleaded franticly, and standing up so suddenly. Her height only a little bit higher than Felipe's hat. Felipe was surprised with the outburst, but he didn't show it. He knew from her behaviour that it was the truth. So he gently put his hands under her armpits then put her on his lap. He provided the comfort he could do, like ruffling her head. But when Juliana's tear start to fall, he wipe it with his finger, while saying...

"Hey...m'ija, please don't cry. I won't tell anyone. It will be a secret between the two of us. And everyine has their own favorite thing to do. Not everyone has the same hobby, m'ija. You don't have to force yourself to like music and making shoes when you didn't want to" Felipe said gently while caressing her hair.

"But.. But everyone expect so much from me.. Especially since I'm Héctor's great-great-great granddaughter and Dad himself is an awesome musician. Not to mention our family is a great shoe maker. Through and through. Every generation is a great shoe maker.. Even Dad.." Juliana said, pouting a little. Felipe smilled a little at the thought of his great-great-great nephew, who 23 years ago, was a stubborn boy and didn't want anything to do with shoe making. Now, his own daughter claimed that he become a great musician and shoe maker.

"Well, even so, if it's not what you true self, you won't be good in any of it if you don't have any passion in it. You can't force a passion in your life. It's just within you, waiting to be found, m'ija" Felipe said gently.

"I.. I don't know.." Juliana admitted. She always confused about this things for about her ten years in life. She just doesn't..get it. Felipe knew this so he ruffled her head fondly and said...

"Don't think about this too much, m'ija. How about you play some chess with Óscar, eh? It will cheer you up" Felipe suggested. He didn't wait for Juliana's answer and just take her hand and took her to Óscar.

Juliana and Óscar spent hours playing chess with each other. The score was always a tie and the two were going frustated because of it but neither was backing down from each other so they keep playing. They stop when Juliana has to go home with Manuel to the Land of the Living. Héctor and Martín took the liberty to take both children to the gate. But when they did reach the gate, something weird happen.

They can't pass the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Juliana and Manuel tried to pass the gate, they immediately bounced back like there's an invicible force that held them in.

"But why?! Aren't the both of them suppose to get out together so they can go home? Why they both stuck here?!" Héctor said franticly. Running his both skeletal hands on both side of his face.

"Hmm..unless.." Martín rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Unless, what?" Manuel asked.

"Unless there's another living person in the Land of the Dead that we didn't know of, and the gate recognized 3 people go in, so 3 people has to go out together, " Martín said.

"Even if that possible, how are we going to find a living person in the Land of the Dead? In about..4 hours!" Manuel said franticly, throwing his hands up in the air. Juliana look at him incredulously and said...

"Then maybe you'll find it interesting how information works in the Land of the Dead, " She smirked a little and then she hold her breath before she yelled out loud a gritto. It took the attention of all thr skeletons around them. When they were looking at her, Juliana yelled out again...

"HAS ANYONE SEE ANOTHER LIVING PERSON?! BESIDES ME AND MANUEL HERE?!" By that, Héctor knew it for sure that Juliana's yelling, she inherited it from Imelda. Literally.

Lots of people shook their heads and continue their activities, while some other nodded their head and asked...

"You mean, a living boy around your age, Rivera?" one skeleton asked.

"Sí! Where do you last saw him?" Juliana said. The skeleton point his finger to the direction of the plaza and said...

"He went that way. Good luck finding him, niña."

"Gracias, Señor Ramirez. Vámonos!" Juliana said, leading the way to the plaza. The others following behind her.

"Wait up Juliana!" Héctor said, while trying to keep up with Juliana's running speed. She really is her father's daughter.

Juliana didn't wait up for the others and quickly climbed the fountain, which is the center of the plaza before belting out a loud gritto. The affect was immediate, and almost everyone in the plaza look at her, including her Papá Felipe and Tío Óscar, who happens to be there at that time. When she has everybody's attention, she yelled out...

"HAS ANYONE SEE A LIVING BOY?!" Héctor gasped when he saw her so high up and immediately said...

"Juliana! Get down from there! It's dangerous!" But Juliana didn't pay attention to him, she scanned the stunt crowd and only one person or a boy who immediately run from the scene.

"There he is!" Juliana pointed to a running boy. She didn't waste anytime. She immediately went down from the fountain with not so carefully style and she almost slipped down from the fountain statue. But she regained her balance and footing and immediately ran after the boy. Meanwhile, Martín, Manuel, Héctor, Óscar, and Felipe are not far behind them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Juliana yelled out to the boy, but he didn't want to stop. Juliana tsked and regained her speed. When she caught the boy's arm, they both tumbled down the road and finally stop when they already rolled down a bit on the road.

When they finally stopped, they both groaned a but in pain and hold their heads to stop spinning inside. When Héctor and the others finally caught on them, Felipe and Óscar helped Juliana up, while Martín and Héctor helped the boy up, but they didn't let go of him. Afraid that he will run away again. Héctor look at Juliana and said...

"We really need to talk about daily life safetiness, Juliana." Héctor, Felipe, and Óscar looked at her sternly, which unusual for them. Juliana look at them sheepishly and said...

"Sorry.. At least we caught up to him," Juliana said, motioning to the boy around her age and alive aswell.

"Hey! Let me go!" the boy said furiously while trying to get away from Héctor's and Martín's grasp around his forearms. But Héctor and Martín didn't let go of him, their descendants need him to cross the bridge and they're not going to take any risk of loosing him.

The boy, who seems to understand that he's not going to get away so easily, said...

"Who are you people anyway?" he said and stop trying to get away.

"We are Riveras," Juliana said motioning to her family, "and they are the Hernandez," motioning to the Hernandez. The boy look at them and his eyes widened when he saw Manuel. Manuel's eyes widened too at the sudden realization.

"Hernandez?" the boy said, looking at Manuel.

"Lopez?" Manuel returned.

"You two know each other?" Martín asked.

"Yeah.. He's been looking after me in the orphanage since I've been there," Manuel said.

"So..you know Juliana too?" Hector asked, reaching the conclusion that he lives in Santa Cecilia's orphanage.

"Even though I don't know most people, it's hard to miss someone who get bull-" But the boy didn't manage to finish his words, because Juliana quickly put her hands on his mouth because she knew he wanted to say "bullied".

The boy was shocked and so does Juliana. Juliana didn't think twice when she did that and now her family was beyond confused with her action.

"Juliana, what are you doing?" Óscar asked. Juliana was short on excuses, but the boy immediately said...

"I was gonna say, 'bull-head' because she's a stubborn person at school, but no offense, because my family used to be a matador before, so it's kinda a language in my family." the boy said smoothly like it was the real reason. Juliana eyes widened in shock while Felipe eyeing her.

"Then why did you cover his mouth, m'ija?" Felipe asked. He hide some suspicion in his words.

"I.." Juliana still can't come up with any excuse.

"She doesn't like to be called 'bull-head'. That's all." the boy said.

"Hmm," was his only response from the others.

"Well anyway, let's get back to my office first. It's not too far from the gate and we can talk more there," Martín said, leading the way to the Department of Family Reunion.

"You can let me go. I won't run away. Besides you guys look too serious to be joking," the boy said. Héctor and Martín believe him and released his forearms. The boy massaged it for a second and they all ready to go.

Juliana and the boy purposely walk behind the group and whispering to each other.

"You never told your family that you were bullied at school?" the boy asked.

"Of course not. I don't want to worry them." Juliana mumbled, but she remembered who she was talking to and then shook her head before she asked...

"And why did you help me? I never met you before, neither I know you before." Juliana said after studying the 10 year old slender boy with black hair and brown rust eyes. He wears a white shirt and blue vest, with black pants and black shoes.

"Well, I saw you before at school, but my mother always say that I have to help someone in need because they have difficulties that I don't know of and maybe myself can't handle. You seem to had difficulties to answer your family questions back there. So I come up with something, that's all." the boy said straightly. Juliana nodded. She never met someone so straight forward like him before.

"Thanks by the way," Juliana said. The boy nodded and they both catched up with the others.

In Martín's office, the boy introduced himself...

"My name is Alvaro Lopez. I live in Santa Cecilia's orphanage with Manuel here and I attend the same school but different class with Juliana here. Oh, and I'm 10." Alvaro said.

"Do you wish on the same shooting star I did, Alvaro?" Manuel asked.

"Maybe.. But I don't know why my wish brought me here," Alvaro said.

"What did you wish for, Alvaro?" Manuel asked innocently.

"I just asked to see my mother again. So I guess I'll find her here in the Land of the Dead. I saw the bridge when I visited my mother's grave earlier." Alvaro said.

"Well you all here now with your own wishes. Now I tell you three, you need to go in and go out together, if not, the gate will deny you and you can't go home. You also have to go back before sunrise or you'll be stuck here forever." Martín said seriously.

The three children nodded and they were escort to the gate to go home. The three of them passed the gate together and the gate didn't deny them. After going out of the cemetery, they are about to part ways before Alvaro whispered some words to Juliana's ear.

"When will you tell your family the truth?" Alvaro whispered, out of Manuel's hearing range. Juliana was shocked and loss of words, but Alvaro didn't wait for her answer. He walk away with Manuel after saying those words and they both went out of sight after turning in a corner.

The next day, they wait for each other in front of the bridge. The three of them decided to search for Maria Lopez, Alvaro's late mother. But Alvaro didn't keep his hopes up, because ever since his mother died, his father burned all her photos because he is so heartbroken. His father expressed his sadness by burning all of her photos, because matador never cried. But when Alvaro mentioned about the ofrenda, his father become mad in rage because he was wrong to burn all of her photos, but he poured it out on Alvaro by abusing him. Alvaro never blame his father because he has his mother's kind heart, but when his father abusing him, theur neighbor reported it to police. Alvaro's father was imprisoned, and unfortunately died shortly in prison because of a great sadness, grief, and regrets. He left a note to Alvaro that he was sorry of what he had done to him. Alvaro already forgive him, but shortly after that his house was burn to dust because of an accident fire. Alvaro's family doesn't have any relatives left so the neighbors who pitied him for all the unfortunate events that happened to him, moved him to Santa Cecilia's orphanage, because their town doesn't really have an orphanage. So Alvaro was left with no photos of his family for him to remember and this all happens to him when he was 3 and a half years old, so he doesn't really remember his parents face, or even their stories. He has his own self-independence since young age, so his life lessons are from his own experience, or from the memories of his mother.

Felipe, who's a little protective of their youngest Rivera member, was actually objected to this idea of searching Alvaro's mother. He suggest them to let the Department of Family Reunion handle it, but the Department declare that they don't have any records on her. So the children decided to search for her by theirselves. Martín was wary at the children safetiness, but let them go in the end.

The hardest permission to get is from the Riveras family. Coco, Héctor, Julio, Rosita, Victoria, and Óscar let Juliana to wonder off with her new friends, but their matriarch, Imelda, and Felipe, are the hardest to be assured that she is fine to go out by herself. Imelda, because of Héctor's and Miguel's experience, she refused to let her go with no adults, while Felipe was unsure if a 10 year old was allowed to go out without any older companion.

"But Papá Felipe! I came to the cemetery to visit you guys every night by my own! I walk here by myself! I'm surely fine to go out with two friends!" Juliana protested. She was actually very annoyed. Manuel who is only 6 years old was allowed to go by his guardian uncle, while she, who is already 10 years old, was not allowed to go by her great-great-great grandmother and great-great-great grandfather.

"But you know your way around Santa Cecilia, m'ija. You don't know your way around here yet." Imelda firmly said, voicing Felipe's thought.

"But-" Juliana tried to protest, but then a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"But how about if she goes with an adult?" Juliana turned around to find someone she didn't think she will meet again.

"Señor Archambault!" Juliana said in surprise.

"Bonjour, petite fille Rivera! How do you do?" Pierre greeted kindly while hand-shake with Juliana.

"Good.. How are you, Señor?" Juliana greeted back politely.

"Never been better!" Pierre said, smiling. They were all curently at Martín's office, so it was a surprise to see Pierre Archambault, who Juliana helped before with his painting. Only Juliana and Hector who knows Pierre Archambault. The others were pretty much clueless of him.

"Why are you here, Señor Archambault?" Héctor asked when he hand-shake with Pierre.

"Ah, yes! I don't mean to be rude by eavesdropping, but I can't help to hear that young Juliana here need an adult supervisor to venture out of town, right? So I thought, why they don't travel with me? I'm an adult, Juliana here knows me, and I pretty much know my way around here. So what do you say?" Pierre said, a little excitedly. Juliana want to answer, but Imelda step in front of her, blocking her from Pierre's sight and asked menacingly...

"And who are you? I won't let my great-great-great granddaughter venture out with someone 'I' don't know." Imelda said while crossing her arms.

"Well, Juliana here once helped me with my painting a few days ago. I just grateful with her help and I'll be glad to repay her kindness." Pierre replied calmly. Imelda seems to be thinking about it. It does seem that Juliana is so familiar with Pierre. And if Pierre wants to repay her, he doesn't mean any harm then. Besides, if she didn't let him help Juliana out, he will bother her family even more to repay her kindness. So it's better if this kind of ordeal settled once and for all.

"Fine. You can accompany the kids. But if there's even a single scratch in any one of them, you'll feel the end of my shoe. Literally," Imelda threatened. Pierre quiver a little but regained his composure and agreed. Juliana smiled widely and so does Alvaro and Manuel.

"Yes! City of the Death, here we come!"


End file.
